ironknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Kuramochi
Kazuki Kuramochi (倉持 和樹 Kuramochi Kazuki) is Teppei's childhood friend. They, along with Tsubasa, studied at the same school. Personality Appearance Kazuki is a short, young boy with short black hair, thin black eyebrows, and dark-colored eyes.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 6 His usual attire consists of a puffy, light-colored jacket, black pants, and light-colored shoes.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 3, Page 5Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 4, Page 15 When he first spoke to Teppei in school, he wore almost the same outfit, except that he had light-colored pants and dark-colored shoes instead. History When Kazuki started elementary school, he became good friends with Teppei. After this, they were in the same class for each grade.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 3, Page 6 Story While walking to school he met up with Teppei, and comments about how Teppei came with his wife. He then walks with Teppei to their classroom. When they get to the classroom, Teppei shows him and the others the report about the criminal that his dad caught. When the teacher comes in and is about to start the lessons, he, along with the rest of the class notices helicopters and heads to the window. Afterwards, when the teacher tells them that they are going to cancel classes, Kazuki cheers along with the rest of the class. When Teppei reveals that he is going to with Tsubasa, he comments about how Teppei is going to meet with his wife. He then heads home.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 6-9 After the Goblins' attack, Kazuki and his mother tries to evacuate with a group, but were caught and enslaved by Numazawa and his group. 40 days later, Kazuki encounters Teppei and is glad to see him. He then asks about Himegami, which Teppei says that he doesn't now. When Teppei asks Kazuki's mother where her husband is, Kazuki sits in silence.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 5-9 When Numazawa and his group comes, Kazuki gets angry and reveals that guys like Numazawa should just disappear from this planet. Kazuki is then shocked when Teppei starts to tell Numazawa to go die. Kazuki then starts to cry when his mother tries to take responsibility for Teppei. He is then shocked when Teppei transforms and attacks Numazawa.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 13-22 He then watches as Teppei battles against Numazawa.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 4, Page 1 When then battle is over he has a plain look on his face, as Teppei explains everything. When Teppei asks him for help, he tells Teppei to get away from him and reveals what happened to his dad. He then tells Teppei that Teppei's goblin form is his true form and then says that they are through.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 12-15 After Teppei leaves, he then starts to cry.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 4, Page 18 Later he has a sad look to his face when the other are talking about Teppei and how they should leave.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 Days later, he watches, along with the others, as Teppei battles against Numazawa.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 5, Page 13 When Numazawa releases a wave of acid, he is separated from his mom.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 18-19 He then stands, helpless, as the vapor of the acid swarms around him,Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 6, Page 1 and soon after begins to succumb to the deadly toxins.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 6, Page 8 As Teppei rushes forwards to save Kazuki, they are assaulted by Numazawa, but are saved by the timely intervention of Yuki. Using this opportunity, Teppei takes the weakened Kazuki to safety and hands him over to the townspeople. Kazuki then tearfully apologizes to Teppei, who tells him to sit tight.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 9-12 As Teppei prepares his final attack against the Acid Ruler, Kazuki encourages him from afar, and shouts for him to beat Numazawa down.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 15-16 He then helps pour water on a victorious Teppei, thanking him and imploring him not to die.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 6, Page 19 Later, after Teppei awakens, Kazuki wishes him a good morning, and then proceeds to get into the iron-armored van for their trip to Yamatoyama City.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 4-5 When three Goblins attempt to attack the escaping townspeople, Kazuki watches in awe as Teppei uses his new weapon, the Demon Bone Crusher, to defeat them, and also enthusiastically giving the Iron Goblin praise at the same time.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 8-10 When the van comes under attack by gun-wielding Goblins, and is hit by an RPG, Kazuki shouts in alarm.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 7, Page 16 Relationships Family *Kazuki's Mother: Kazuki cares deeply about his mother. Going as far as trying to save her when Numazawa was about to kill her with his powerful acid. Friends *Teppei Ushizume: Kazuki is a good friend of Teppei as they have been inseparable since elementary school. He is very glad to see that Teppei is alive after the event. Though, after Teppei demostrated his powers, Kazuki said their friendship was over. Quotes *(To Teppei Ushizume about Numazawa) ''"He's the same as those things wandering around outside, just with a human form. He's the lowest of the low! Guys like that should just disappear from the face of this planet!"''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 3, Page 13 *(To Teppei Ushizume after discovering he's a Goblin) ''"Get away from me. Before, we said we'd gotten separated from my dad, but...that's a lie. He was killed! By human monsters like you and Numazawa! You guys are the reason the world has gotten so messed up! If only you didn't exist!"''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 4, Page 14 *(To Teppei Ushizume after he says he's still the same person as before) ''"Then that black monster has been your true self from the very start! Don't talk to me anymore! Don't come near me! You and I are through!"''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 4, Page 15 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters